


The Art of Magic, Dance, and Soul

by ReaderAnonymous



Series: Blind Shots Taken [4]
Category: All Tied Together Universe, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Astrology, Don't worry, Genderfluid Character, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Read by the Author, That's it, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's only one that isn't just mentioned, Trans Male Character, What name do I give this character folks, but there's no "(s)" tag, no beta we die like men, that's the fic, the extra tgs are to get this out there, there's a lot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderAnonymous/pseuds/ReaderAnonymous
Summary: The very first thing that all people wish is for us to learn the Art of Language. It's the staple of life- Language is everywhere, and no one goes a day without it. Not even I do, I admit.However, unlike others, I fail to fully grasp this Art. I cannot convey what I wish to, cannot show my feelings with letters so delicately sewed to create the Quilt of Words and Sentences. I am more physical than what is required.So, I find my peace in another Art- the Art of Dance.
Series: Blind Shots Taken [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380409
Kudos: 3





	The Art of Magic, Dance, and Soul

Ever since I was born, the World was pushing it on me.

The Art of Language.

It's the very first thing everyone expects you to know, up to the point that they are impressed when you begin engaging in this Art at either an extremely young age, or are extremely talkative in youth.

I, however, was not one of these kids.

I was the kid who didn't say a word until I started Pre-K, so about 4 or 5 years old. I had even been tested for autism because of this.

After that, I began talking- I don't know what did it, but from the few sources I've been able to gather from over the years, I came home some few days after school began, saying my name.

(Or, my deadname, at least.

It doesn't matter anymore. I known who I am now, and I know who I was before.)

Now that I look back on it, it was always there, always with me- my inability to fully comprehend the Art of Language.

I can now safely assume that, while I no longer remember and have no more sources to dig from, I was a hyper, moving kid.

It would explain my love for a different, more physical art.

The Art of Dance.

With this Art, I don't have to convert Emotions into Thoughts, Thoughts into Words, and Words into Sentences. I can just leave the Feelings be, and instead, let _them_ shine- raw, powerful, moving, and energizing.

I don't have to create the Quilt made by the Art of Language- heavy, stuffy, and overly complicated, like the Art of Language is to me.

And it is through Dance that I focus as well. With Dance, I can't zone out, letting go of the world and dissociating. Instead, I have to remember to keep to the beat, listen to the music, and let my Emotions take control of my body.

Combined with this Art, my knowledge of our very origins residing in the Cosmic Dust of this Universe, this Realm, and my acceptance that everything happens for a reason, but that dies not mean that we merely shrug our shoulders and move on, that we can _change_ things or act upon scenarios, as well as my love for the stars, has led me to become something greater than one could achieve-

I am an Astrology Witch.

I can call upon the Planets- Sun, Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Chiron. The Sun, our Moon, and Saturn's Moon, Chiron count as well, since they are just as powerful as any other Planet, as well as the Zodiac Signs- Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libria, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pices, for their infinite wisdom and power.

There are other times, however, where I summon them because I am merely lonely.

They say it's the reason why I'm their favorite- I don't only use them for their gifts, nor do I often use the term "Heavenly/Celestial Bodies." I just call them by their names and gender-neutral pronouns, unless they have specified otherwise.

(They're all genderfluid.)

They give me their power or opinion of a problem, and in return, I give them some of my Energy, which thankfully replenishes itself over time. For my company, they require nothing.

And, these conversations, (of which I do in private- _no one_ is allowed to see) I do it all in not the Art of Language, but instead, the Art of Dance.

Sign Language while Dancing was tricky, but I've mastered it enough so that I can know use it to convey tougher words or phrases.

But it's all in the Art of Dance- one that is a challenge to master, even more to understand it.

It's why there's so few of us- Dance is hard.

But, it _is_ rather satisfying.

I was once asked to reveal the reason to _why_ I am skilled at the Art of Dance. It wasn't of malice or ill-intent, they were just rather curious.

"Because," I had replied, "it is how I Speak." They processed the answer I had given him, before nodding, as though I had said something enlightening, before running off to their friends.

We all Speak differently, mostly with Language.

But _I_ Speak with Dance.

It's how I Convey.

It helps my mental, physical, emotional, and spiritual health.

It has given me a tether with the Magic of Astrology, and a connection to the Planets and Zodiacs.

Without the Art of Dance, I would be a muted color in a world of bright, vibrant ones.

So, with this knowledge and this power, why would I stick to just Language?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a mood.  
> Also, you're welcome, and can give your thanks to the brain in my skull that never wants to shut up, aside from a few instances  
> (Also based off of real events, like the Late-Talker one) (:


End file.
